Jamus Jaxom
| image2 = | image3 = | posting = [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda, NCC-77000]] | position = Chief Engineer | species = Trill (Unjoined) | gender = Male | birth = stardate 2357.715 | death = | birthplace = Pana Valley Region, Trill | height = 5'10" (1.78m) | weight = 210 lbs. (95kg) | eyes = Pale Blue | hair = }} =Personal Details= =Personality Profile= Jamus is likable enough. To some people he first comes off as sort of snobbish but that dissipates once they get to know him. He is very meticulous about his looks, his work, his quarters, and everything else. He is the classic neat freak. He can't stand to see things in disarray and will immediately set to fixing things to his standards when he finds a mess. For example, his media collection is catalogued alphabetically by author, then year published. He is probably the only engineer in the fleet that can scrub out the recycling system without getting his pristine uniform the least bit dirty. Jamus is the first child of Jonas and Lessa Jaxom. He was raised on the family rapeg farm until a house fire claimed the lives of his parents. Afterwards Jamus and his siblings were taken in by their mother's brother. Having his own business to look after, their Uncle Graneil had no interest in growing rapegs and making wine. Graneil sold the farm soon after he took in his nephews and niece. Naturally, this didn't sit well with the Jaxoms but there was little they could do about it. While their uncle took care of them he didn't love them like their parents did. Since there were no other family capable of taking them in, all three Jaxom siblings left Trill as soon as they could and ended up in Starfleet Academy. Jamus showed an affinity for mechanical things and took up engineering courses. He also minored in operations smartly figuring knowing both hardware and the software that made it run would be a good thing. He is a voracious reader and has a vast collection of books and other media (the majority of which is stored at home on Trill). During his first shipboard assignment, aboard the USS Columbia, he met and married Aurelia Smith. About a year after that, in 2385, Jamus was assigned to an away mission to track down some Orion pirates. In the ensuing action, he was captured and was missing in action for nearly seven months. He was eventually found by the crew of the USS Trieste who was investigating a different branch of the same pirate gang. After some debriefing he was returned to the USS Columbia to continue his duties. Feeling like he'd missed something while he was away for nearly eight months, he reviewed and even remotely redid some Academy engineering courses. He literally engulfed himself in his work and his marriage suffered because of it. Jamus and Aurelia were now often separated by duties and scheduling conflicts. Unfortunately, the situation proved to be a much harder thing to deal with than either one thought. They split up in late 2386. Jamus continued his career on the Columbia, while avoiding his (now ex) wife and continuing learning everything he could from Commander Sean O'Hanny, the Columbia's chief enginner. He received numerous commendations for his work under O'Hanney and inadvertently picked up the Irish engineer's accented speech pattern. Eventually, Jamus was transferred to the USS Miranda to be the chief engineer. He has spent much time trying to 'lose' the mild Irish brogue with varying degrees of success. =Special Notes= Trill are distinguished by two rows of spots going down each side of their body, from forehead to the sides of the neck, torso, outer arms and hands, outer thighs, finally to toes. Their skin color could vary, Jamus is what most humans call 'caucasian'. One Trill peculiarity is that they are known for having cold hands. =Service Record= *2378.901-2379.63: Cadet Fourth Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2379.901-2380.63: Cadet Third Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2380.901-2381.63: Cadet Second Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2381.901-2382.63: Cadet First Class, Starfleet Academy, Cadet *2382.701-2385: Ensign, Engineer, USS Columbia *2385-2387: Lieutenant (Junior Grade), Engineer, USS Columbia *2387.527-Present: Lieutenant, Chief Engineer, [[USS Miranda (NCC-77000)|USS Miranda]] Starfleet Decorations Reprimands =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Ex-Wife: Aurelia (Smith) Jaxom *Father: Jonas Jaxom (d.) *Mother: Lessa Jaxom (d.) *Brother: Jaal Jaxom *Sister: Janeen Jaxom *Uncle: Graneil Mane Personal Interests *Reading *Fitness *Painting *Parkour Linguistic Proficiency *Federation Standard *Trill =Uniforms= Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Senior Staff Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:Lieutenants Category:Engineering Personnel Category:Trills Category:Player Characters